


Breaking Pain

by Kaiser



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beach Divorce, I am sorry that it sucks, In a way, M/M, crippling pain, this old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiser/pseuds/Kaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beach Divorce that every reader dreads, but fear not! There is not one techincally. Essentially Erik will stay but it in a way that Charles will not like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke about an idea I had over a year ago. I decided to write it up and post it on FF. I think it is a horrible piece of work that I should be ashamed of. What a wonderful way to start on AO3. I would love to continue this and make it better, but I do not know how well received it will be. This is non-beta. All mistakes are my own. Feel free to point mistakes out. Happy Reading!

               The beach was silent as the mutants stood around on the beach, the sand littered with debris, watching with held breathes as Agent Moira MacTaggert fire bullet after bullet at Erik Lehnsherr. The German mutant easily deflected the bullets with a single flick of his wrist. Agent Moira advanced towards him with cold determination shimmering in her eyes. She was ready to stop Erik at any cost, the adrenaline pumping through her veins edging her own. She had just seen this man..this _mutant_..stop military bombs and redirect them towards the ships in the sea with intent on blowing them up. She had to do something to stop him! The last bullet that left her gun darted through the air towards Erik. Time slowed down as he deflected the bullet and went straight towards Charles. Erik’s heart stopped and he felt like the whole world just tilted. The man that taught him happiness, and love, and broke down the stone wall around his heart, was shot.

                Erik tried to stop the bullet, but it was already to late. Charles stopped mid-step and fell down into the sand like dead weight. Fear shot through Erik as he dropped down next to the brown-haired Brit. His hands were shaking while he held he lifted Charles’ upper body into his arms. He stared into those blue eyes, not noticing that he was building a metal wall around them to keep the other observers from seeing them. The metal wall built itself out of the remains of the plane and Schmidt’s submarine, forming a semi-circle around the two close friends, opening up to the sea. Charles’ chest rapidly rose and fell with labored breath, hot air passing through red lips. He looked up at Erik and clutched the front of his yellow and blue uniform. “Erik…” Charles’ voice came out shaky and he had to try again to form his words. “Erik..I can’t feel my legs..I can’t feel them..” Tears pooled in the young telepath’s mind. Erik had to fix this, it was all his fault…no it was _her_ fault. Erik wanted so desperately to wipe the pain from Charles’ eyes. He concentrated, closing his eyes, and removed the bullet himself, flinging it away when it came out. Some pain left Charles’s face and eyes when the pressure the bullet caused disappeared.

                The two mutants stared at each other in silence, until they heard the others running to get inside the metal wall. Erik clutched Charles’ upper body to his own chest. He held out his hand at the group that was standing at the opening of their little safe-haven. Erik narrowed his eyes and was prepared to pull a piece of metal down and crush every single one of them! A soft, trembling hand pressed against the cool metal of Schmidt’s helmet and pushed it off of Erik’s head. Erik snapped his head towards Charles. Those bright blue eyes stared into Erik’s own darker blue. Erik could feel Charles’ mind connect with his own, which sent a little tingle through his spine. He couldn’t pull away and he let his secret love enter his mind. _“Erik don’t hurt them..it’s not worth it..”_  

Slowly Erik clenched his hand, instead of hurting them, he closed the wall of metal. Now it was only Erik and Charles, no other mutants, no other people, no threat looming over their heads. It was just them and the looming threat that Erik would loose everything once again, just like he had all those years ago. His heart clenched at the thought of being in the world without this man. He leaned down and ever so lightly pressed his lips against Charles’. The Brit kissed back, sliding his fingers through the German’s dark hair. A shudder passed through Erik’s body and he reluctantly pulled away from Charles’ sweet lips.

Charles smiled despite their current situation and his useless legs curled underneath his body. He didn’t care that he may never walk again, all that mattered was that he finally managed to break down the mysterious Erik Lehnsherr. Erik’s breath hitched at that smile and he attempted to smile back. Everything seemed to fit in the world, but it seemed that fate wouldn’t have it. Suddenly Charles’ breathing started to slow at an incredibly fast rate, his flushed red skin turned pale, and those bright as sky eyes lost their life. Slowly Erik’s precious bundle went limp in his arms and sank down into the sand. Erik didn’t know what was going on, body frozen in place while he watched Charles helplessly. “Charles…? _Charles!_ “ Erik pressed hoping that this was some sick mind trick, but nothing happened, and Charles didn’t stir. Erik threw his head back and bellowed out his pain and anguish. “CHARLES!!” He bended his body over the lifeless form of his love and rocked back and forth “please..don’t leave me..don’t do this to me..” Tears streamed down his face as he continued to beg Charles not to leave him….


End file.
